Surprise
by Jediempress
Summary: Demyx discovers it's an important day for the Orginization and decides he should do something for it... and he gets Axel to help.  Birthday fic for Xejicka.


Here it is, Xejicka's birthday gift. She wanted a cracky Organization drabble. It's a bit longer but hopefully decent. I know there are probably a lot of errors in this but it was done last minute. Happy birthday.

Surprise

"Hey, Axel!" Demyx called to the other Nobody as he passed the library doors. "Come here."

"What's up, Dem?" The redhead paused in the doorway but did not actually enter. "Roxas is in one of his clingy moods and I don't want to miss a second of it."

"Guess what today is?"

Axel smirked. "Well if I play my cards right and Roxas keeps up his mood…"

Demyx shook his head. "You shouldn't take advantage of him like that."

"Hey! It's not my fault he's bipolar." Axel defended himself. "And it's not taking advantage. He loves me; he just doesn't know it yet."

The blonde rolled his green eyes but went back to his original reason for calling the fire-wielder in. "It's the Superior's Awakening Day."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Zexion left some papers out in his study."

"What were you doing in Zexion's study?" Axel smirked, folding his arms.

"Uh… well-"

"Axel, what the hell is keeping you?" A low voice asked with a hint of a whine. A compact body topped with spiked blonde hair attached itself to the reedy redhead's form. "You said you'd be right back."

"Sorry, Rox. Dem here had to tell me something."

The head turned and blue eyes glared into the room. "What?"

"It's the Superior's Awakening Day." The other blonde explained.

"So?"

"We should throw him a party."

Now both Axel and Roxas were staring.

"What?"

Axel snorted before threading his long fingers through Roxas' hair and pushing him away from the door way. "Yeah. Good luck with that, Dem."

"Oh, come on!" The musician protested. "Why not?"

Axel paused. Roxas was still standing close to him, a rather melancholy look to his face. "Can you honestly see Xemnas wanting a party thrown for him?"

"Uh, well…" Demyx looked crestfallen. "I guess not but things have been so down around here lately."

"Yeah well, things aren't going very well." Number VIII stated casually. Roxas was now burying his face in his coat.

"Maybe that's what's bugging Roxas so much. This place has such a downer vibe and he's already rather emotional."

Axel sighed. "Come up with something and I'll go along with it.'

Demyx brightened considerably. "Really?"

"Yeah, whatever." Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and again began moving away. "Find me later. I gotta make Roxas feel wanted again now."

--0—0—

"Axel!" Demyx called out excitedly when he saw the Nobody round the corner to come toward him.

The redhead looked at him with a lazy smirk. "Yo."

Demyx gaped. "Oh don't tell me you actually…"

"No." Axel frowned a bit. "But we're getting there."

"Well, that's good I guess." The blonde said uncertainly. Then he moved on. "So get this, I did some investigating _and_ not only is it the Superior's Awakening Day, its Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, _and_ Zexion's, too."

"Really? That's kinda weird…"

"It is?"

"Think about it, Dem. One through six all have the same Awakening Day." Axel looked thoughtful. "Wouldn't it be weird if they had all, like, known each other before?"

"You mean like they became Nobodies together?"

"Yeah."

"Why would anyone willingly want to be a Nobody?" Demyx scrunched his face.

"Dunno. It was just a thought." Axel shrugged. "So, what are you planning?"

"I'm baking a giant cake for them!" Demyx grinned. "And then after the meeting tonight, we'll tell everyone to go to the antechamber and surprise them with it! No one ever goes there so I can like decorate it and stuff and no one will know until then."

"So what do you want me to do?" The fire-wielder studied a nail absently. "Sounds like you've got it covered."

"I need you to make sure no one goes in the kitchen and to divert any one who might come looking for me."

"Okay, the kitchen thing is easy 'cause no one goes in there unless they absolutely have to and it's not like the dusks can report anything they see." Axel stated. "But there is no way I can promise to stop the others from lookin' for you. I'm spending as much time with Roxas as I can, remember?"

"So hang out in my room." Demyx suggested. "That's the first place they'll look. Just give them an excuse for where I'm at."

One red eyebrow rose rather suggestively. "You do realize that I intend to molest Roxas?"

"Yes." The sitar player shivered a bit at the thought of Numbers VIII and XIII fooling around in _his_ bed but he would have to deal.

"Okay, then." Axel patted his shoulder before turning back the way he came. "Maybe some mood music will loosen Roxy up."

"Hold on, there is one more thing." The blonde added in a nervous tone. "Um, well…"

"What, Dem?"

"I wanted to do a little show for them."

"No. Absolutely not." Axel spoke firmly. "I don't sing and dance for no one."

"You sing and dance?" Roxas appeared out of nowhere. He looked highly intrigued. "That would be fun to watch."

The taller Nobody bit his lip. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I like music."

Axel blew out a breath and turned his tattooed face toward Demyx. "Fine."

"You can sing, too, Roxas." The water spirit grinned. "I love how you sing."

Axel stared at Roxas. "You never told me you could sing!"

"I only sing when the mood strikes me." The younger one tugged on Axel's sleeve, clearly indicating he wanted to go.

"Well then we better get you in the mood." Axel smirked lecherously and followed the short blonde down the hall.

Demyx cringed but hurried off to the kitchen.

--0—0—

"You all have your assignments." Xemnas concluded. He moved to dismiss them but was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

He glanced over to Number IX's position. "You have something to add?"

"Uh, well, kind of." Demyx said nervously. Maybe this was not such a good idea. He flicked his green eyes at Axel, who obviously had not gotten anywhere with Roxas if the sour look on his face was any indication.

The redhead sighed. "Number IX would like for all of us to join him in the antechamber."

Everyone turned to stare at Demyx. He grinned uneasily and shifted in his seat. "Uh, please?"

Xemnas tilted his head curiously. "Very well. Everyone."

Demyx laughed uneasily as the others began disappearing and glanced again at Axel. The other Nobody was looking at Roxas, who was scowling. Yeah, this was going to be bad.

He portaled himself out and was one of the last to arrive in the antechamber. It was very quiet in the room as stunned disbelief spread. Obviously, no one was sure how to react to this.

A few balloons and streamers had been spread out along with a glittered sign that read _Happy Awakening Day, Numbers I – VI_. A table sat out with a two tiered cake on it. It was a nice little set up.

Axel and Roxas arrived last, appearing in separate corners. Both glanced around and looked at each other. Neither had really believed Demyx would do this.

"Demyx," Xemnas said very slowly. "How did you become aware of today?"

"Uh, well, I kinda stumbled across it."

"I see. One can only guess where you stumbled across such information." Number I flicked his amber eyes in Zexion's direction. "Number VI should learn to not be so careless."

Two through five were all shooting Zexion odd looks which none of the rest of them understood. Larxene, being the insane Nobody she was, placed her hands on her hips and asked the question all of the higher numbers wanted to. "All of you were made on the same day? How does that happen?"

In a deceptively calm voice, Xemnas simply stated. "We all found one another on the same date."

She clearly wanted to ask more but Xemnas had turned away and stepped toward the cake. "Well, since Number IX has gone to the trouble of all this, perhaps we should celebrate. It is, after all, a rather important date."

Demyx perked up immediately. He darted over and began cutting up the cake and babbling. "Oh, it's going to be great! I've got games and I made presents and then me and Axel and Roxas are gonna put on a show."

Xemnas looked over his shoulder. "So, the two of you were in on this also."

"More like forced." Axel corrected, ignoring the appraising look he was now getting from Marluxia.

Roxas scowled. "I never agreed to anything."

The entire room was shocked when Xemnas actually laughed. He took his plate of cake from Demyx and settled himself in one of the chairs along the wall. "If that's the case, then I greatly look forward to this performance."


End file.
